


Sara's Quandry

by Raine_Wynd



Category: Witchblade (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-12
Updated: 2001-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Witchblade poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sara's Quandry

Dancing on the edge of danger seems like such a cliche  
when every darkness has a name  
and you're the sworn protector of the innocent  
confusion is an old friend  
You prided yourself on finding answers  
but what happens when the questions don't apply  
and the rabbit hole just opened up underneath your feet?  
Somehow there's a way  
if only you could trust the guide

 

©9.12.01 Raine Wynd

 


End file.
